nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew "Monkey" Vegan
Matthew "Monkey" Vegan is a character role-played by Monkey03. Description Monkey originally was a Crime Scene Investigator for the Metropolitan Police back in the UK, he was accused of concealing evidence to protect his family, so he went on the run to the US as a face painter to hide. Monkey's specialist knowledge of how to clean up crime scenes may be of interest to certain people. Monkey is a member of the [[Misfits|'Misfits']]. He is a mysterious criminal and is always seen wearing a monkey mask and rarely shows his face, and is therefore known as simply "Monkey" to most people. Robbery Incident and Raid On his first month back into the city, Monkey was raided after an incident which involved the Misfits, [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']], and [[Conan Clarkson|'Conan Clarkson']]. Monkey went onto Eugene's bus tour and took 7 people hostage and robbed the Flecca Bank on Legion Square (Misfits Square). His clean getaway resulted in Park Ranger Clarkson having a vendetta against him and Clarkson paid Eugene $2,000 to get him to dress up in his infamous firefighter uniform and rob the Grapeseed 24/7 so Clarkson could catch him in the act. However, Eugene double-crossed Clarkson which allowed Monkey and the Misfits to rob Clarkson and teach him a lesson. The Misfits robbed a PD Assault Rifle, a PD Shotgun, and his PD Pistol off of Clarkson, along with other minor items. Clarkson found out soon after that it was Monkey who robbed him, and this led to Clarkson raiding Monkey, who ended up with a 1000 month sentence and a $67,000 fine. In the aftermath, he went and took several weapons from the Creampie Creations stash thinking they would get raided and his good intentions got the better of him. Seeing their stash was lighter than usual combined with Monkey's disrespectful attitude towards OTT, the Misfits to met up with him at the Vinewood Bowl to discuss the situation and his disrespect. It was mainly Monkey's attitude that OTT deemed unacceptable, in addition to his constant statements that the other Misfits were equally responsible for him getting raided. There were other points brought up by the rest of the Misfits (like taking items out of the stash) and backed by emotion, the meeting eventually lead to [[Tommy Cruizer|'Tommy']] hitting him with an axe multiple times and then robbing him. He was then kicked out of the Misfits by OTT. His half-conscious body was found by [[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']] and he was taken to the hospital. He survived the incident. Return to the Misfits For several days after being kicked out, Monkey spent time mostly alone towing cars. He also tried to find information about [[Josh King|'Josh King']] in an attempt to track him down and kill him for pocket cleaning Monkey after he was downed by Tommy. However, he was unable to track him down. Soon after, Monkey met up with OTT and told him to call him if he needs his help. The next day, Monkey met up with OTT again. Monkey apologized to him for his disrespect and misunderstanding, and the two came to an understanding. OTT called Monkey his right-hand man due to his effort with the war against the [[The Families|'Grove Street Family']], taking down practically all of them. Monkey was re-invited to join the Misfits by OTT and he accepted. Monkey officially re-joined the Misfits. Category:Characters Category:Male